My Turtle Dove, My Dear
by Laylinka
Summary: After witnessing Sweeney killing the judge while hiding in the trunk, Johanna sees him coming at her with a straight razor. What if he recognizes her?


Disclaimer: I do not own.

Summery: She saw him coming at her through the crack of the trunk and the straight razor that he held. What if he had realized it was his daughter Johanna? (One-shot)

Started: January 2008

Finished: January 2008

She peeked out of the chest seeing and hearing the violence and the anger that filled the room. Shock took hold of her. The chair tilted back and the body appeared to go through some sort or a trap door. It all felt like a nightmare that she would soon wake up from, fine and unharmed. Then she saw a quite surprised Mr. Todd looking at her. "My god." she gasped.

'There's someone in the trunk that I didn't put there for a change. Hmm, loose lips sink ships.' He thought.

She saw him coming at her through the crack of the trunk and the straight razor that he held. Her breath left her. Wanting to close her eyes, but couldn't. The trunk opened and there standing was her angel of death.

"Come out now lad, and I won't hurt you, much." he stated smoothly. She could not move for his malice was stifling.

"Have it your way." She let out a whimper as he effortlessly grabbed her and lifted her out.

Having been the captive of that horrible judge Turpin all her life, then sent to a mental institution. She had to struggle, she had to fight. She was so close to freedom.

He had her by the back of her coat. She spun and ripped out of her coat, buttons flying everywhere. His arm flung out and caught her wrist pulling her back to him.

"Don't, don't do this please." She begged trying to wrench his arm off of her. She only needed a second, she was quick.

"You've been a very, very naughty child now sit!" He yelled.

As he went to shove her in the chair she bounced back up and dove to the left out of his reach. He made to get a grip on her shoulder to pull her back down but got her hat in his hand instead. She made the heart stopping mistake of fumbling her own legs and fell to the floor. Blonde hair cascading all around her.

He dove after her in half a second not realizing she had fallen, so he in fact, had fallen over her. The blade fell from his hand.

She struggled to get her legs out from underneath his. She was so close to being free, to being with her Anthony.

She flinched as something silver and metallic landed near her shoulder with a thud. 'his blade' she thought and quickly grabbed it. But before she could get her bearings and swing it, a blood covered Sweeney was crawling up her body with a vengeance. Tears began to wet her cheeks.

"So much trouble, for such a little thing." he sneered. He swiftly covered her small hand with his and moved the blade to her throat. With a handful of her yellow hair he grabbed the back of her neck and lifted it. It was then that he looked into her face and realized, this was not a lad at all, but a young and pretty woman child. Yellow hair cascading all over his dingy wood floor and in his hand. He watched as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Don't Mister Todd, I beg you. What I've seen no man shall ever know."

Her other hand clutched at his hand, the one covering hers, holding the blade dangerously close to her skin.

He paused for a moment, a distant look in his eyes. 'Yellow hair' he thought.

"Please Todd." Her voice barely above a whisper.

He looked into her eyes eerily and something inside of him twisted, 'Lucy,' he thought. He swallowed a lump of unbidden sadness and asked her much more calmly; "Who are you and what are you doing in my shop?"

"Johanna…I was told by Anthony that you could save us." His jaw dropped. He slacked in his grip. He mouthed the name Johanna but no sound came out.

She flinched as he, still holding the blade, delicately pushed some hair away from her face. The murderous glint was gone from his eyes. For what seemed like an eternity for them both he stared at her. 'It is she, my turtle dove, my dear' he thought.

She could see something akin to recognition come over his face but she didn't know how or why. She felt him relax his grip on her neck and hand, leaving his hand to rest a top her shoulder. He let her hand go.

She flinched again as he caressed the side of her face. She stayed still not wanting to break him out of his reverie.

He rose to his feet slowly not wanting to take his eyes off her. Wanting to take her hand, help her up but feeling much to ashamed to do so.

She was shocked when he began to move. Putting his blade away, he rose to his feet. He took a couple steps back. She rose hesitantly, confused. She went to leave.

What he said next came out sounding more like a plea then a command,

"Don't, don't go, I'll go. You wait here till Anthony comes for you. I'm…sorry you had to see all this."


End file.
